Cajita de Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Es una historia alterna a la original con matices reales, muy enternecedora de como solucionar problemas que enfrentan en la vida una familia, al perder a uno de sus miembros principales y como la vida siempre te da todo para salir adelante, espero sea de su agrado, es completamente diferente a todas las demas que he escrito espero la consideren, saludos
1. Historia vieja

**Cajita de Amor**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 1**

**Historia vieja**

Esta historia comienza en una casa vacía, ahí a la intemperie un hombre veía todo el jardín seco, las rosas que hubo una vez estaban sin aliento alguno, ahí donde un jardín hermoso frente a una pequeña casa se encontraba una casa con tres habitaciones pequeñas, dos baños y una cocinita improvisada donde jamás se instaló una cocineta en forma, se iba callado con una cara llena de arrugas, calvo de piel quemada tostada por la playa donde él había vivido los últimos años, observaba con nostalgia aquel lugar que fuera el más hermoso paisaje tenía una historia guardada ahora solo conservaba una caja forrada de cartón, la vio y salieron sus lagrimas, esa caja representaba la felicidad que un día había vivido y que ahora al ver todo aquel lugar desolado se había ido, camino con la pequeña cajita la cual metió a su saco y subió a un auto, un modelo en excelentes condiciones de cinco años atrás.

Si creen que iba a un hogar estaban equivocados iba a un departamento solitario, porque en su vida se le termino el tiempo, porque pudo tenerlo todo, pero había algo que no se compraba, el amor.

En ese instante miraba la cajita del tamaño de su mano y recordó que él tenía una familia a la que abandono por no soportar la vida junto a su esposa sus hijos se quedaron sin padre, su esposa sin apoyo económico, pero con una responsabilidad a cuestas tres pequeños que sacaba adelante, mientras que aquel que debió apoyarlos y cuidarlos, fue tentado por la avaricia y todas esas cosas que están en este mundo para hacer creer que son lo mejor que hay.

Mientras que dejó atrás una familia a la que le negó todo, no solo su dinero, no. Su Amor, su día a día recordaba como esa pequeña, envolvió con un papel viejo color oro, era una caja de cerrillos de madera grande, donde guardó un beso su pequeña hija y para que no se escapara, lo cubrió con mucho papel higiénico, para después envolverlo con papel dorado elegante a la que forro torpemente.

- Mira Papi es para ti.

- ¿Y que es Candy?

- Mi amor papi, eso es mi amor.

El hombre la abrió y sonreía al tener que desenvolver todo un rollo completo de papel higiénico que escondía el amor de su pequeña hija, la esposa que en ese momento doblaba ropa, subía bajaba con cosas para acomodar la pequeña casa donde vivían, ignorando de que le estaba dando la pequeña a su padre, mientras él observó a su mujer con ojos molestos, pensaba… _si te voy a dejar en la calle, no creas que porque me iré te quedarás con mi dinero, no, te veré suplicándome que no te deje, igual que mi padre abandonó a mi madre, por ser tan estúpidas y ni siquiera ser buena esposa, recibirme y atenderme, ahora tengo todo planeado, seré muy importante, la empresa a la que trabajo me dará el puesto que merezco, no volveré a tener falta de dinero, contigo siempre falta el dinero y es que no sabes cuidar, nunca supiste ser buena esposa, ni madre mira como tienes a mi hija vistiendo harapos, pero eso lo haré yo, volveré por ellos me elegirán a mí, tu no me volverás a molestar pidiendo cosas, estaré muy lejos y mis hijos se tendrán que ir conmigo cuando sepan que el que les pude dar todo soy yo, tu nunca serviste para nada, gorda infeliz_.

-Ya viste Papi

- ¿Una cajita?

- Si guárdala contigo, tiene mi amor.

- Muy bien mi pequeña.

Con el tiempo huyo del hogar, su esposa y sus hijos trataron de que recapacitará, nada lo hizo convencerlo, su mujer estaba gorda, sus cabellos agarrados en un chongo mal hecho, de la mujer que lo enamoró un día no había nada era puro trabajo, ella sufrió mucho por el inesperado revés que le dio su pareja, nueve años de casados no esperaba tal hazaña tan cruel de su parte, su suegra cobraba la pensión alimenticia de forma doble, para que ella no cobrara la pensión simulada que tenía este gran hombre, al que todos llamaban Richard.

Con la ilegalidad cometida y todas las infamias que hicieron en su momento, hasta el grado de poner una toma clandestina en un supuesto ducto de petróleo para robar gasolina, en una propiedad de la familia de su esposa, dándose cuenta que al ser llamados a investigar todo era falso era un escape para que la familia de su esposa tuviera miedo de enfrentar a Richard, pero este no espero el revés que Dios le tenía estimado.

Cuando más elaborada es la maldad, Dios tiene un plan perfecto que ni las más elaboradas mentiras pueden evadir, la suegra de la madre de Candy jamás se pudo acercar a ver de frente a sus nietos, era la ladrona de la pensión alimenticia, si se denunciaba en un periódico incluyendo pruebas de todo lo que habían cometido sería muy fácil para acabar con esa maldad, pero no termino ahí, no.

Comenzaron las amenazas telefónicas y otras atrocidades contra su propia familia, para que al final, el cobrara su dinero y no su esposa o sus hijos, como si el dinero fuera la vida, el desapareció con toda esa iniquidad sobre sus espaldas, la suegra de nombre Oralia cargo sobre sus espaldas la injusticia que no solo le cometió a sus nietos, a sus hijastros también había hecho lo mismo, dejando a Francisco y a Olga ambos hijastros con la misma injusticia que el Padrastro de Richard le dio como cátedra para que su estúpida esposa no le quitará pensión real, bajo amenazas y peligrando la vida de sus hijos en esas amenazas, la madre dejo todo que hiciera lo que desearan , pero que Dios no la olvidará, porque si Dios la olvidaba, entonces si sería algo cruel, las cosas cambiaron por completo.

Pasaron dos años, los hijos crecieron y como ellos no ignoraron nunca todo lo que pasaron, por el contrario, se enteraban de todo las amenazas telefónicas que recibieron en varias ocasiones por el hijo mayor, donde este era amenazado que si hablaba su madre se moría, sin embargo, la madre sonreía

-No mi pequeño son personas que no tienen nada bueno que darle al mundo, y les gusta asustar a los demás.

- ¿Mami tu nunca nos vas a dejar?

- Si hay una forma para que yo los deje, pero esa forma solo sería si ustedes desean irse o si Dios me llama, para eso ustedes deben estar muy preparados para lo que venga, no importa que, ustedes son mejores que su padre, porque ustedes no aman al dinero, aman a la familia y eso es mucho mejor que el dinero.

-Mami jamás te voy a dejar

-Nunca digas nunca ni jamás, Dios dirá, si un día quieres ir con tu padre, eres tan libre como el viento, tú y tus hermanos pueden ir con él, desde este momento y cuando se vayan no miren atrás, vayan tranquilos que se llevarán mi bendición. La pequeña que escuchaba dijo

-Puedo irme con mi Papá

-Por supuesto, pero si te vas ya no será fácil verte, ustedes son libres quien desee irse con Papi puede hacerlo, yo misma pagaré todo para que estén con él. El mayor dijo

-No, nosotros somos una familia unida y jamás nos separaremos, si él se fue que el regrese, pero nosotros no iremos tras él.

Está de más decirlo paso tiempo y el jamás regresó, al principio con todo los delitos que cometió, en espera de ser contraatacado se gastaba su dinero comparando abogados y cubriéndose, todo el tiempo pensando en un contraataque de su esposa. Sin embargo ese contraataque no llegaba y el comenzó a perder el cabello, se cuidaba de todo y de todos en cualquier momento podían atacarlo, se fue de la ciudad con todo un plan fraguado para atacar a su esposa, divorciarse y mandarla al infierno si era posible.

Esperando ese ataque que no llegaba cuando él lo esperaba, Dios tiene un plan y en eso nadie se escapa. La familia paterna se inventó tantas mentiras para justificar la ausencia de sus vistas a su abuela Oralia, las consecuencias tarde o temprano salen a relucir y las mentiras se caen por su propio peso, detrás de esa mujer luchadora se encontraba una historia de abusos, de golpes, de maltratos pero sobre todo de falta de amor.

Oralia la madre de Richard circuncido a su hijo, con sus propias manos y agua caliente cuando este tenía una edad de ocho años y ya no olvidaba esas cosas, ella había estudiado enfermera era jubilada y recibía una cuantiosa jubilación de la misma empresa donde trabajaba su hijo, Oralia fue engañada por su esposo el padre de su hijo Richard después se divorció y ella hizo lo mismo que otro hombre engañará a su mujer y se fuera con ella, cometiendo adulterio viviendo en unión libre, así fue que el famoso Ing. Francisco esposo de la señora Oralia asesoraron con un montón de mentiras a Richard para que no le diera la pensión alimenticia a sus hijos, se hicieron de mucho dinero dándole importancia al mismo y no a la familia, misma que después heredó a su hijo Richard, pero cuál sería el destino para aquellos que se burlan de los demás…

Este salió malo y lo abandonó, el mismo patrón hizo con sus hijos y los abandonó, sus hijos Terrance, Tomás y Candelaria. A la que cariñosamente le decían Candy. La madre de nombre María siguió sin hacer nada y se encargó de que sus pequeños salieran adelante a pesar de las nuevas exigencias de haber perdido sus colegios y su nivel socioeconómico, llegando a escuelas comunes, la pequeña le rogaba a su madre que se consiguiera un nuevo papá que fuera de ojos azules y alto, porque ella quería que fuera a recogerla a la escuela un padre muy bueno, la madre sonreía por lo que su hijita le pedía, los hermanos escuchaban solo se reían, la ausencia del padre, la trataban de superar dejaron su país y se fueron a otro lugar a comenzar de nuevo.

Richard, con el temor cargo todo el tiempo ocultando sus ingresos, esperando ser contraatacado paso años sin buscar a sus hijos, pues cuando lo hacía temía más que todos se dieran cuenta de los delitos que había cometido, que cada día que pasaba las leyes eran mucho peores, hasta la cárcel iba a dar, el junto con su madre la ladrona de pensiones más famosa de Poza Rica, Veracruz.

María con doble nacionalidad norteamericana y mexicana, contando con el apoyo de su familia salió del país y sus hijos tuvieron un ambiente nuevo en Canadá, ahí conocieron a mucha gente que hablaban distintos idiomas, María consiguió trabajo en el consulado Mexicano ella castaña de cabello rizado y de ojos verdes, con los años de abandono y depresión bajo los treinta kilos que con los embarazos y la mala vida que llevaba ahora quedo delgadita, no le interesaba mucho tener pareja, a pesar de ser joven sus hijos demandaban tiempo, ella feliz se los daba si Dios se lo permitía.

Mientras que sus hijos gozaban de vivir en una nueva y hermosa casa, donde cada uno tenía una habitación individual, un empresario se enamoró de María, el era viudo, con dos hijos Niel y Elisa, quienes con tal de que su padre se casará y no tuvieran que soportar a su Abuela Elroy, buscaban a como diera lugar que este tuviera una esposa y ellos no estarían regañados todo el tiempo.

Terry y Tom notaban como eran ese par de hermanos y la prepotencia que Niel tenía, hacía que su hermanita Candy estuviera siempre lejos de ellos, pues no querían ser regañados por su madre, si se daban cuenta que Terry podría ponerle un "estate quieto" al tal Niel. Terry era alto delgado de cabello castaño y ojos azules intenso, Tom tenía el cabello castaño ojos miel claro. Mientras que Candy la menor era de ojos verdes rubia y de cabellos rizados.

Cuando llegaron a Canadá Terry tenía diez, Tom ocho y Candy seis. Marie estaba desilusionada y por más que fue pretendida por Daniel Legan no lo aceptaba. Vivían cerca y el no se daba por vencido la seguía pretendiendo presionarla, al final la dama era muy hermosa y una muy buena madre, sería increíble tenerla como madre también para Niel y Elisa, eso Elroy se lo hacía ver a Daniel.

Pasaron varios 6 años, cuando llegaban los Cornwall un hombre muy serio de cabello castaño y mirada penetrante de nombre Alexander, sus hijos Alister de quince y Archivald de trece, un par de jovencitos muy bien portados a los que su padre educaba con mucho esmero, originarios de Escocia y con el fallecimiento de su madre hacía un par de años, los Cornwall fueron a Canadá de paseo.

Estos muy serios saludaban a Elroy quien era Tía abuela de los jóvenes Cornwall a la que pasaban visita, donde Elisa presumía a Archie frente a Candy esta sonreía y saludaba mientras ignoraba a su querida vecina, regando las plantas del jardín, pues sus hermanos le prohibieron frecuentar a Elisa, ya que era hija de un pretendiente muy insistente de su madre y ya nadie lo quería.

Daniel Legan se consiguió una novia que era su secretaría Sara, ahora era presentada a Alexander con la idea de insistirle a este hombre que se consiguiera una esposa, pues sus hijos necesitarían de una madre. Elroy muy sonriente le dijo a Alexander

-Daniel estuvo tratando de conquistar a su vecina de en frente pero ella nunca lo aceptó, tan bueno que es mi hijo, pero ella con tres hijos y sola, pues es una amargada.

- ¡Amargada!

- Si Alexander en eso se convierten las personas cuando ya no encuentran de nuevo el amor, mi esposo Ezequiel se fue hace poco tiempo pero mi hijo ya es mayor, no necesitaba mi hijo un Padre, pero tus hijos si requieren de una madre.

Alister salía junto con Niel que lo presentaba con Terry y Tom

-Mira el es mi Primo Alister Cornwall ellos son los vecinos de enfrente, Alister sonriente saludos y ellos correspondieron su saludo

-Bueno al parecer no son como Elisa y Niel dijo en otro idioma Terry. Alister que si comprendió contestó

- Ni Dios lo quiera, nadie en la familia desea parecerse a Niel o a Elisa, los tres sonrieron y ya no dijeron nada volvieron a hablar el idioma común, donde Niel que no les entendió solo sonreía. Regresaba Elisa jalando el brazo de Archie y este sonreía al ver a su hermano que lo rescataría.

Terry con su idioma invitó a Alister a su casa por la tarde a merendar a él y a su hermano Archie, pues no se llevaban bien con sus primos los Legan, debido a su insistente padre de exigir a su madre que le correspondiera, cuando ella no lo apreciaba.

Ster sonrió y aceptó, dijo que se inventaría algo pero que vendrían.

Por la tarde se escabullían Archie y Alister, corrían hacia la casa del frente, donde Alexander los veía por una ventana moviendo sus cabezas para no ser descubiertos por Niel y Elisa, sonrió de medio lado al ver a sus hijos saludar a los vecinos de la casa donde vivía la supuesta amargada. Y se hizo el que no los vio.

Después de dos horas, el salió al jardín, y vio llegar a la mujer amargada, realmente una hermosa dama, delgada con cintura muy estrecha y un rostro hermoso, vestía de oficina, con falda y saco, Alexander la saludo, ella levantó una mano sonrió y dijo

-Buenas noches señor. Y se introdujo a su hogar, sacó las llaves y entró donde se escuchaba una algarabía por su llegada, risas y juegos que no pasaron desapercibidos por Alexander, este vio hacia la casa ya preparaban la cena y él quería salir de ahí, entre Daniel agarrado del cuerpo de su secretaria Sara, la señora Elroy dando regaños a Niel y a Elisa, él prefería ir a ver cómo estaban sus hijos, que definitivamente estarían mucho mejor, se escapo al ver que nadie lo veía, toco a la puerta y Tom lo hizo pasar, al entrar vio a todos con juegos de mesa, sonrientes donde Candy gritaba

- ¡Soy Rica!, ¡soy Rica!, todos se reían porque ella había ganado la ronda de billetes de jugar en la tabla de juegos, María volvió a saludar y lo pasó a la sala, donde le ofreció limonada y si deseaban pasar a cenar. A lo que todos gritaban

- ¡Sí! Haciendo reír a Alexander por ver a sus hijos como niños y no como los adolecentes que eran.


	2. Otra historia

**Capítulo 2**

**Otra Historia**

Todos pasaban a cenar, lo extraño para Alexander era ver a María saliendo de la cocina, calentando y preparando todo, donde sus hijos salían con canastas de pan tibio, platos y cubiertos. Candy alistaba el mantel y las manteletas, acomodaban todo y Terry dijo

-Casa llena mamá

-Si hijo, lo bueno es que el comedor es de ocho sillas y podemos acomodarnos todos.

Alexander preguntó, sorprendiendo a sus hijos

- ¿Puedo ayudarle Sra. María?

- Por supuesto que no ustedes son invitados de mis hijos, ellos siempre me ayudan a servir, es una buena manera de mostrarles el respeto por la cocina, por los alimentos y por la cortesía de que nuestros invitados nos hagan el honor de visitar esta humilde casa.

- ¿No cuenta con personas que le ayuden?

- Si a veces, pero es fin de semana y la Sra. Laura esta de descanso, mis hijos saben hacer alimentos y espero les agraden.

-Muchas gracias.

Cenaban y Alexander notaba que era muy agradable la dama, que no se veía amargada y Tom comento al terminar de cenar.

- Sr. Cornwall es usted familiar del Sr. Legan

- No, mi esposa era prima de ellos, solo que falleció hace algunos años. Terry continuó

- Vaya y frecuentan a la familia de la madre.

- Nos invitaron a visitarlos, parece que les agrada mucho Daniel. Candy abrió los ojos y guardo una sonrisa, misma que Archie y Ster apretaron los labios al verla, Tom respondió

-Para nada Sr. Cornwall, ese hombre le faltan modales, caballerosidad y principios, entre otras cosas. Alexander abrió los ojos al ver al joven tan seguro hablar y que la madre no dijera ni una sola palabra. Este preguntó a María

- ¿Siempre son tan honestos sus hijos?

-Sr. Cornwall, nuestros hijos no siempre contaran con nuestra presencia es bueno ver como se desenvuelven con los demás y si notara una mentira o algo que fuera deshonesto, créame que los interrumpiría, pero definitivamente no son bienvenidos los Legan en esta casa, por algunas razones.

-Supongo que por pretenderla y el haberlo rechazado.

-Es correcto Sr. Cornwall. La cena terminaba en silencio cuando Candy y Tom comenzaban a tocar temas y después pasaban a la sala, mientras María servía un poco de café. Alexander conversaba con ella

-Conozco bien a Daniel y sé que no cuenta con un trato agradable, espero no generalice a nuestra familia.

- Por supuesto que no Sr. Cornwall

- Llámeme Alexander

- Entonces llámeme María, no se preocupe acabo de iniciar mi cambio de casa pues me dicen que viajaré al consulado Irlandés, mis hijos y yo estaremos viajando a Europa en poco tiempo.

- ¿Irlanda?

- Si, no tengo un puesto muy importante, pero es muy buen trabajo, creo que no debo desperdiciar las oportunidades… no sé como sea Irlanda, pero sé que en el consulado será gratificante el trabajo y solo espero que mis hijos estén de acuerdo con el cambio.

- Nosotros somos de Escocia ahí vivimos, me mude un tiempo a Inglaterra cuando murió mi esposa, después volvimos al hogar, tenemos negocios con la familia de mi esposa y mis hijos son sus herederos, quiero que vayan viendo lo que les corresponde a cada uno.

-Vaya que sorpresa al menos tendremos alguien conocido cerca, yo soy Norteamericana y tengo nacionalidad Mexicana por mi madre, mis hijos nacieron en Chicago, después nos fuimos a México por el padre de ellos, para terminar en Canadá cuando él decidió dejarnos.

- ¿Los abandono?

- Si. Pero eso ya fue hace varios años, lo hemos superado.

- Y no piensa rehacer su vida

- Si, pero espero encontrar a una persona adecuada, no solo para mí sino para mis hijos, es difícil casarse y tener una pareja, es mucho más cuando ya cuentas con hijos que ellos dependen de ti.

- La comprendo, la madre de Daniel lo mencionaba pero no se puede forzar una relación.

- Usted lo ha dicho, cuando es un no, es un no. Ahora me doy cuenta que no me equivoque en esa respuesta.

- Lo dice porque Daniel ya tiene pareja

- No, lo digo porque no es un buen Padre.

- En eso si pensamos igual, la educación de los hijos debe ser firme y con principios, pero sobre todo difundirlos con él ejemplo.

- Vaya parece que me ha leído el pensamiento Alexander.

Se despidieron quedaron de salir a pasear y conocer al día siguiente partes de Montreal, al día siguiente salían María y sus hijos para quedarse de ver con los Cornwall, pasaban un día hermoso caminando por lugares turísticos, conversaban de todo, Alexander poco a poco le agradaba mucho María, era una mujer sencilla, una precavida madre y sobre todo muy conocedora y de lenguaje muy fluido. Sonreía al ver los chicos estaban atentos con ella, tanto sus hijos como los jóvenes Cornwall.

La amistad se fue afianzando más hasta el traslado a Irlanda, donde ellos tenían una nueva casa, Alexander habló claro con María y sus intensiones para con ella, esta le correspondió para tener un noviazgo, este se convertiría en matrimonio muy pronto, ambos continuaron llevándose muy bien, respetaban la educación de sus hijos y de su individualidad, para Ster y Archie era muy agradable contar con ella como madre, porque eran muy atendidos, para Tom y Terry era agradable porque se llevaban bien con ellos y para Candy era ideal porque ella deseaba un Papá como Alexander y se lo hacía saber.

- Entonces serás mi Papá

- Bueno Candy tienes un Padre, seré lo que desees que sea.

- Mi padre no está aquí, lo queríamos mucho pero se fue sin buscarnos de nuevo. Y realmente me agradaría mucho que fueras mi Papá.

- Candy para mi serás una hija estupenda, pues no tengo niñas y es muy agradable contar con una, espero no ser un Papá muy duro, ni muy consentidor.

El temor de María era comenzar de nuevo, dejar su trabajo le era difícil soltarse pues no quería ser cambiada por dinero o por intereses, ella quería seguir conservando su trabajo pero ellos vivirían en Escocia y eso se complicaba pues ahí no había consulado Mexicano que la empleara.

-No Alex, lo que sucede es que me he acostumbrado a trabajar y si dejo de hacerlo de ganar dinero, creo que no podría estar bien, pues quiero mantener bien a mis hijos.

-María nada les va a faltar estoy contigo y ellos serán bien atendidos.

- Alex quiero trabajar, no quiero que dependa de ti todos los gastos, nosotros somos muchos y no quiero pensar que volvamos a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-A que te refieres María, a que me queje de los gastos por tus hijos, eso no va a suceder pero sabes si deseas seguir trabajando no te lo voy a discutir, solo que me agradaría mucho que trabajaras conmigo, estoy seguro que te desempeñarías muy bien en mis oficinas junto a mí.

- Alex eso es imposible, no te concentrarías en tu trabajo, si ambos nos distraemos eso no va a funcionar.

-Funcionará si lo hacemos bien. La beso intensamente dejando fuera cualquier otra duda. Ella jamás se había sentido tan amada, sonreía por como Alex la sorprendía con detalles, atenciones y un excelente trato.

Candy observaba desde el marco de una puerta asomando su cabeza, salió corriendo y afuera estaban los chicos

-Archie, Alister, creo que seremos una familia. Tom y Terry la escucharon al parecer ya habían arreglado sus asuntos, pues habían visto muy seria a su madre, al no querer dejar de trabajar Terry miraba a Tom sonriendo ellos estarían bien si su madre era feliz, la vieron llorar muchas veces, no querían verla sufrir de nuevo.

William Andrew al enterarse que su cuñado se volvía a casar, dijo que los bienes de su hermana serían directo a sus sobrinos, que él los administraba.

-William y mis bienes también son de mis hijos, María no quiere casarse conmigo si no hago eso.

- ¿Que has dicho? Me comentaste que es una mujer con tres hijos y aun así no quiere tu ayuda, que soberbia.

-No lo es, lo que sucede es que su marido la abandono por avaro y no quiere que haya dinero de por medio entre nosotros, ella trabaja y mantiene a sus hijos, ahora trabajará para mi, y será mi esposa. Mira William estos son mis bienes, ya están divididos en partes iguales para Archie y Alister. Te hago entrega para que los administres al igual que los bienes de su madre.

William estaba asombrado, su cuñado le estaba entregando toda la fortuna de él, quedándose con la empresa donde él trabajaba solamente y su futura esposa ya estaba trabajando ahí, con ingresos propios.

María vivía en otra casa, pues todavía no se casaban así que no podían vivir juntos. Sin embargo Archie y Alister se quedaban a dormir en su casa para convivir con Tom, Terry y Candy a los que trataba como hermanos pues en unas semanas vivirían juntos

-Archie no me alcanzas, corría Candy llevando una bola en su brazos mientras Terry detenía a Alister y Tom era el árbitro, ella con agilidad hacia sufrir a Archie tras ella, en ese momento ella ya contaba con trece, Archie catorce, Tom quince, Alister dieciséis y Terry diecisiete.

Llegaron unos hombres a su hogar y Alex venía con ellos, entraban y Terry y Alister se iban a ver qué sucedía, mientras Tom cuidaba de Candy junto a Archie.

-Buenos días mi amor, dijo Alex a María dándole un tierno beso en la frente

-Buen día, pasen por favor.

-Mira Mary él es William Andrew, tío de mis hijos y ahora el aval de la fortuna completa de ellos. Mis bienes ya son de mis hijos y podemos casarnos de manera legal, estos son los documentos.

- Mucho gusto tomen asiento por favor, les ofrezco algo de tomar. William la vio asombrado, no tenía personal que lo hiciera, ella hacía todo, vestía mejor que una dama elegante, con mucha propiedad, y servía a todos delicadamente, lo que habían pedido, después tomaba asiento y leía lo que tenía que firmar para casarse legalmente. William incrédulo preguntó

- ¿No cuenta con servicio madame?

- No de momento, señor Andrew, pero no ha hecho falta. Firmo los papeles y Alex hizo lo mismo, después tomo sus manos y las beso ella sonrió apenada toda ruborizada pues la estaba besando frente a los hombres.

- Marie ya eres mi esposa legal, en un mes tendremos una boda religiosa sencilla como lo deseas. William será mi padrino. Ella sonrió y agregó

- Mi hijo mayor me entregará, Terry que estaba ahí, se acercó muy formal y abrazó a su madre

- Si mamá, Sr. Cornwall mientras no esté casado por la vía religiosa seguimos igual, nosotros estaremos viviendo aquí con mi madre, si sus hijos quieren seguir viviendo con nosotros no hay problema. William abrió los ojos y preguntó

- ¿Archie y Stear viven en esta casita? Terry sonrió de medio lado y respondió

- Si señor Andrew, son nuestros hermanos, y les agrada vivir con nosotros. En ese momento entró Alister y saludo a su tío.

- Tío estamos aquí mi hermano y yo. William contestó

-Hijo pero ni servicios tienen de personal.

- No es necesario Tío aquí todo es mucho mejor, no hay tanta formalidad y es muy divertido vivir con la Sra. Marie como nuestra madre, ella es fabulosa. Deberías dejar que Anthony viniera aquí.

William sonrió al ver la felicidad de Alister y el buen trato que María les daba a sus sobrinos, el estuvo conociendo a la dama y tenía razón era muy propia, trataba a todos de muy buena manera, y los jóvenes la respetaban como si fuera una reina, conoció a Candy y la abrazaba, era hermosa ante sus ojos y ahora era la hermanita de los Cornwall.

- Sr. Andrew es usted bienvenido cuando desee visitarnos.

- Gracias Candy, tengo tres hijos pero ya son mayores, Rosemary tiene veinte años, Albert dieciocho y Anthony tiene cuatro añitos.

- Su esposa debe ser muy feliz tener un pequeño después de uno mayor.

En ese momento todos se quedaron serios, pero Anthony era hijo de Rosemary, un hombre se había burlado de ella y la dejo embarazada, su nieto paso a ser hijo de él, para que Rosemary re hiciera su vida, sin embargo ella lo cuidaba y lo quería como su hijo, William fue comprensivo con ella, pues había pedido permiso para ser tratada por Eugenio pero este abuso de la confianza y obligo a Rosemary sin ningún detalle a convivir con él, ella contó todo a su padre, Eugenio desapareció después de haber dañado a la joven Rosemary.

María sabía la historia por Alex, así que comprendía las cosas y agregó al comentario de su hija.

-Candy el Sr. Andrew ya no tiene esposa, pero con gusto enviará a Rosemary y a Anthony a visitarnos para que conozcas a su hija mayor, estoy segura que será una gran amiga para ti.

-Si mamá. Y dirigiéndose al Sr. Andrew agregó - ¿Sr. Andrew permitirá que su hija sea mi amiga? Pues aquí no tengo ninguna amiga, solo hermanos. El sonrió

-Por supuesto que sí Candy. La próxima semana están todos invitados a mi casa para pasar una tarde agradable mientras llega la boda de tus padres.


	3. Nueva Historia

**Capítulo 3**

**Nueva Historia**

Los días pasaban María estaba muy nerviosa, había pedido que fuera una boda discreta y sencilla, pero que William se empeñara en que después de la boda, harían una comida en la casa de él, y así ellos podían irse de viaje de bodas dejando a sus hijos y sus sobrinos en su hogar.

Lo que la puso nerviosa es que Alex le comentó que William era millonario y su casa era una mansión enorme, todo eso la ponía nerviosa y dejar a sus hijos ahí, mientras ella se iba a viajar era mucha la tensión que tenía. Candy por su parte sonreía y sacaba de sus pensamientos a su madre,

-Mamá llamó Papá y el estará llegando un poco más tarde, dijo que nos adelantemos que Alister maneje y nos lleve a la casa de su tío William. Candy nombraba a Alex como papá desde que firmo los papeles de matrimonio legal.

Candy ya era una jovencita se arreglaba muy bien, pues conocería a Rosemary una joven mayor y muy educada, estaba planeando como conversar con ella, pues con sus hermanos se enteró que ella era muy callada y reservada, que cuidaba de su hermanito Anthony personalmente y que sonreía muy poco.

Lo mismo su hermano Albert, quien estudiaba de manera particular, eran muy estrictos con él, lo mantenían todo el tiempo lejos de todos, era muy reservado, cuidaba mucho de su hermana, muy serio contaba con un año más que Terry pero su manera de ser era muy tranquilo le gustaba caminar y montar caballos. Pasear a su hermanito Anthony a quien cuidaba en muchas ocasiones y se parecían mucho.

- Candy te ves bien ese vestido es hermoso.

- Crees que le agrade a la Srita. Rosemary y me deje ser su amiga

- Estoy segura que sí. La alentaba su madre.

Subían en dos autos, uno lo manejaba Terry con su madre y su hermana, el otro auto iba Tom y Archie con Alister quien guiaba a Terry manejando despacio disfrutando de los paisajes.

Al llegar Rosemary tenía tomado de la mano a Anthony y un mayordomo estaba en la puerta, dos ballets se llevaban los autos, Candy sonreía de manera efusiva al ver a la joven era muy hermosa y vestía como Candy con un vestido claro, ambas se vieron. Rosemary al ver la sonrisa efusiva de Candy sonrió sutilmente.

William salió mando llamar a Albert que todavía no terminaba de sus estudios, para recibir a la nueva familia de los Cornwall. Rosemary bajo los escalones, se acercó junto con Anthony de la mano saludando

- Bienvenidos, están es su casa.

- Gracias. Contestaron varios, Terry y Tom notaban que la dama era muy hermosa, sin embargo era mayor que ellos, la saludaban muy formales, imitando el saludo de Alister y Archie con seriedad y tranquilidad.

- Pasen por favor. Sra. Marie qué bueno que llegaron ya los esperábamos. Anthony alzo sus manitas a Marie y ella lo levantó

-Que hermoso eres pequeño, mira que bellos ojos, me recuerdas a Terry de niño. Terry sonrió apenado. Rosemary abrazó por la espalda a Candy

- Me dijo mi padre que no tenías amigas Candy, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.

- Por supuesto Rosemary

- Solo dime Rose, Candy.

- Si Rose. Ambas subieron los escalones, María bajaba a Anthony quien la guiaba a subir los escalones y no la soltaba. Rose lo observaba sonreía pues Anthony nunca la soltaba a ella. William también los observaba sonriente al ver a Anthony con mucha facilidad estaba abrazando a Marie.

Al llegar William besaba a Candy y ella lo abrazaba muy efusiva, Rose se la llevaba hacia la puerta mientras los demás se saludaban para entrar a la sala, Rose y Candy se adelantaban y se topaban de frente con Albert quien venía distraído serio, levantó la cabeza y vio a Candy junto a su hermana, ambos se vieron Albert se quedo helado al verla y ella dejo de sonreír. Rose nota la turbación en la tensión de Candy pues ella llevaba su abrazo a la espalda, se separo un poco para ver la mirada de Candy y sonrió discretamente al ver a su hermano y a Candy, admirándose descaradamente frente a ella.

- Bert ella es Candy, la nueva hermana de Ster y Archie.

- Un placer Candy, soy William Albert Andrew.

- Encantada. Albert beso su mano y Candy se ruborizó toda tal como su madre. Rose apretó los labios al ver como Candy se apenaba ante Bert y sonrió discretamente.

- Mira Albert, ellos son Terry y Tom los hermanos de Candy.

- Mucho gusto.

- Ella es Marie su madre.

- Es un honor contar con su presencia en esta su casa madame.

- El honor en mí joven Andrew.

Albert observaba que Anthony abrazaba de las piernas a Marie y ella sonreía. María comentó

- Este pequeño es un galán, desde que me vio llegar me conquistó. Candy bajo la mirada sonriendo pues se sintió descubierta, lo mismo pensaba de su hermano mayor. Rose la veía ajustando sus labios guardando una sonrisa.

Pasaban al comedor Alex no llegaba, William lo llamaba y no respondía. Todos comían para después Rosemary se llevo a las damas a los jardines y Albert a los jóvenes a un salón de juegos donde todos estaban relajados. Marie estaba viendo las rosas junto a Anthony y la guiaba a ver una de cada color. Mientras Candy junto a Rose estaban sentadas viéndolos y conversando.

-Candy te gustan los libros

- Mucho, la lectura, la poesía, el romanticismo es hermoso Rose.

- Compartimos el mismo gusto Candy.

- También me gusta jugar mucho, correr soy muy veloz, ni Archie ha logrado alcanzarme cuando jugamos.

- Te llevas bien con él.

- Con todos, siempre jugamos juntos, Archie y Alister son igual que mis hermanos, ellos se llevan mejor con mis hermanos, juegan ajedrez, pin pon, juegos de mesa y hasta billar.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Estoy recibiendo un curso de repostería fina por las tardes, dice mi madre que saber hacer un buen postre es algo que una mujer siempre debe aprender.

- No lo sabía. A mí no me dejan hacer nada de eso.

- Cuando vayas a mi casa, te enseñaré.

Ambas estaban felices pero Candy recordaba el momento en el que se encontró con Albert y como ambos se delataron frente a Rose, se sentía descubierta pero sonreía al saber que ambos se agradaron. Rose también lo recordaba y sonreía, Albert conocía muchas mujeres hijas de los socios de su Padre y nunca lo había visto perder su porte y su seriedad, sonreía de recordar a ambos viéndose con cara de tontos por encontrarse.

- A mi hermano también le agradan los libros, pero más el campo, le encanta caminar por el bosque. Aquel que esta allá.

- Aquí todo es hermoso Rose. Veo de lejos un lago y siento la brisa fresca del viento que viene de ahí.

- Si. Mi Padre siempre ha sido muy amante de la naturaleza, le gusta conservar el medio ambiente y por eso no dejó que talaran los bosques, ahí se han perdido varias personas, en la profundidad no se alcanza ni a ver el sol. Si te separas del camino puedes perderte.

- No iré al bosque, a pesar de que me encantan los arboles, puedo subir a ellos con mayor facilidad que mis hermanos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Subes a un árbol Candy?

- Cuando era niña siempre me encontraban con facilidad mis hermanos y perdía, con el tiempo me hice más ágil y llegó un momento que nunca me encontraban… quien va a pensar que una mujer pueda subir a un árbol Rose.

Ambas sonreían animadamente y eso era una sorpresa pues Rose casi no reía, desde una ventana en la parte del primer piso de la casa las observaba William a las tres como Marie cuidaba del niño y este la prefería, mientras que Rose volvía a la vida con Candy pues desde que su virtud fue arrancada por ese joven hijo de un socio, para después huir cobardemente, su hija no volvió a sonreír ni verse feliz, mucho se debía a que la sobre protegió y la oculto para el nacimiento de su nieto, que no fuera juzgada y tratada mal, se separo de muchos socios por esa razón y se alejo de quienes se burlaron de su hija.

En los mismos ventanales pero en el segundo piso estaba el salón de juegos, jugaban por parejas al billar y Albert como anfitrión los dejaba a ellos mientras se asomaba a ver a los jardines vio a su hermana sonriendo efusivamente como la joven que había conocido y se quedaba observándolas. Recordó cuando se encontró frente a ella, sus hermosos rizos y sus ojos lo dejaron cautivado casi instantáneamente, noto que Rose lo descubrió y sonreía de lado al saber que ella lo comentaría más tarde con él.

William salió apresurado, dejando a todos en la mansión. Al parecer había un problema grave con Alex, al llegar este se había volteado en el auto, desde ahí llamo a sus hijos, quienes se irían directamente al hospital, en la ambulancia William tomaba la mano de Alex.

-Júrame que velaras por Marie y sus hijos, júramelo William.

- Te lo juro Alex. Tranquilo nada malo va a pasar. Ster y Archie te necesitan hermano.

- Te tienen a ti Will… con una sonrisa en los labios Alex fallecía en ese momento William dejaba caer lagrimas amargas. Los paramédicos ya nada podían hacer.

Al llegar todos estaban ahí, William bajaba de la ambulancia callado, Alex había fallecido, William tomo las manos de Marie y bajo la cabeza. Tom abrazó a Archie y Terry a Stear. Candy lloraba mojando toda su cara Albert la abrazó y ella lloró más fuerte al saber que su nuevo Papá se había muerto.

La tristeza fue para todos enorme, William estaba de responsable de todo y se sentía intimidado ante la muerte, el ya había pasado mucho dolor cuando su hija frente a sus ojos fue dañada por un desgraciado hijo de un socio, recordaba cómo fue amenazado por Ernest cuando le reclamo el abuso de su hijo Eugenio.

-Mira William no es la primer hija que dice que no quería y bien que disfrutaba a mi hijo… pero lo bueno es que no hay consecuencias… si las hubiera los casaba pero ya encontrará otro que le haga el favor.

William no quería imaginar que esa maldita familia estuviera cerca de su amada hija y la dañara aun más, las marcas de abuso fueron brutales pues Rosemary se había negado que fue violada, ultrajada y Albert estuvo a punto de matarlo, desde entonces su hijo se hizo callado y protegía a la familia, a su hermana que por ser mayor no significaba que fuera más alta o más grande pues sus dos años de diferencia no quitaban la fragilidad y la decencia en la que Rosemary había nacido.

Después recordó la muerte de su esposa y que salvo a Albert en aquel fatal accidente donde ella perdió la vida y apenas logro que viviera su hijo. Que no hace una madre por ellos que se atravesó por completo para abrazar a Albert y que este no recibiera el impacto por completo destrozando toda su espalda muriendo en los brazos de su joven hijo.

Ver morir a su hermana que tan joven había salido impactada del auto al no portar el cinturón dejando en la orfandad a dos hijos. Ahora en sus propias manos despedía a aquel hombre que fue no solo su cuñado sino un hermano, pedirle por la que apenas era su esposa de manera legal, ni siquiera pudieron casarse y vivir juntos, la dejaba con una perdida mayor. Levantó el rostro y vio a Marie tranquila hablando con Alister y Archie vio su rostro, su mirada serena y tranquila

- hijos la vida no es fácil, hoy estamos aquí y mañana no… lo importante de todo es que ustedes cuentan con una familia que los ama y que están en estos momentos aquí, para ustedes, otras familias no tienen ese privilegio, Dios llamó a su Padre tal vez porque su madre también lo amaba más y quería tenerlo cerca… Ambos sonrieron al escuchar eso… Marie con una media sonrisa agregó - Su madre lo ama más que yo… le dio dos hermosos hijos y estoy segura que desde donde estén ellos están muy orgullosos de ustedes, tanto como yo de tenerlos conmigo.

Se abrazaron a ella y salían lagrimas que limpiaba para q nadie las viera pero William si lo hacía, ella era una mujer impecable, ni siquiera se interesó en sus bienes, ahora abrazaba a Alister y Archie y los veía como una madre ve a sus hijos.

La despedida fue muy emotiva, muchos estuvieron ahí otros Cornwall familiares de Alexander quienes veían con desagrado a Marie y a sus hijos, Tom lo noto y tomo a su madre alejándola de ahí.

Terry abrazó a Candy y se alejaban dejando a Alister y a Archie al frente.

- Mamá no debemos estar aquí, no me gusta cómo te ven esas personas dijo Tom, Terry agregó

- Madre lo que sucede es que usted fue esposa legal y piensan que tiene ahora a ser la viuda millonaria, así que vámonos, el matrimonio será anulado pues no se consumo.

Terry subía a un auto y Tom al frente, Candy y Marie subía atrás, y se marchaban. En un árbol recargado estaba Albert que escuchó la conversación y veía las caras de desagrado de la familia de Alexander, este se acercó a su padre y le comentó lo sucedido.

- No te preocupes hijo, todo está en orden, ellos cuentan con nosotros.

En la casa Marie estaba seria y triste analizaba los comentarios de sus hijos, realizó unas llamadas y no podía volver a trabajar en Irlanda, pero había oportunidad en Canadá para volver a trabajar y sonrió, trato de pensar rápido para ver si su casa todavía estab disponible pero ya se había vendido, así que localizaba un departamento amplio con servicios para regresar a Canadá.

Una carta de despedida dejaba Marie para sus hijos

_Archie y Alister, mis bellos amores_

_ Sé lo triste que debe ser perder a un Padre, pero Dios en su grandioso plan les ha dejado otro en su lugar, su Tío William es el apoderado de ustedes y ambos ya pronto serán mayores, por lo que su padre me comentó irán a estudiar a Inglaterra y estoy segura que un día el menos pensado los volveré a ver, porque para mí ustedes siempre serán mis hijos, tanto igual que los que tengo._

_ Hoy nos vamos con la frente en alto y muy felices porque tuvimos la hermosa bendición de contar un tiempo con el cariño de su Padre, pero con la mejor bendición de contar con el amor de sus hijos, estoy segura sabrán llevar el nombre de su Padre en alto y orgullosos de ser Cornwall._

_ Dios los cuidará y los guiará por donde quiera que ustedes decidan ir, anexo un documento con mi firma certificado de que el lugar donde trabaje y que legalmente fui esposa de su padre queda a su disposición, por anulación del matrimonio entre su Padre y yo._

_ Los amamos con todo nuestro corazón, no importa que ni donde ni como… ustedes son mis hijos y yo siempre seré su madre_

_ María._

La casa apenas contaba con algunos servicios, entre los funerales y las atenciones a los familiares pasaron dos semanas, mismas que la familia de María se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno. Cuando Alister mostró la carta a su Tío el documento tenía toda la validez, ella estaba anexando la anulación y donde sus hijos eran testigos de que el matrimonio jamás se consumo.


	4. Nuestra Historia

**Capítulo 4**

**Nuestra Historia**

En Canadá Terry y Tom se inscribían al nuevo grado escolar conociendo ahora compañeras coquetas y de diferentes nacionalidades. Candy en su tristeza, recordaba con cariño a Rosemary y su amistad florecía después de dos años de haberse separado, ambas al encontrarse por medio del internet se hacían amigas en la red al reconocerse.

- Si Rose, mi mamá ya está de nuevo trabajando está muy tranquila se preocupa por saber de Archie y de Alister, aunque sé que ellos están bien junto a ustedes.

- Candy no debieron irse, mi padre esta como loco por encontrarlos. Archie y Alister contrataron un investigador para buscarlos.

- Mis hermanos no quieren que piensen que con el dinero de ellos nos beneficiaríamos nosotros, mejor así… por favor no les digas nada, tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas siempre.

- Candy ¿pero donde están? me preocupas mucho, deben estar bien hace calor o hace frío.

- Está haciendo mucho frío y nevando, lo que pasa es que ya no pudimos regresar a nuestra casa anterior porque ya se había vendido, mis hermanos casi hacen fiesta por saber que no volverían otra vez cerca de tus primos los Legan.

- Bueno en Canadá es muy hermoso y deben estar cerca del trabajo de tu madre.

- Eso es lo malo Rose, que estamos ahora en Quebec y hace mucho más frío pero ya nos adaptaremos.

En ese momento tres jóvenes a espaldas de Rosemary sonreían, Alister y Archie salían corriendo para buscar a su tío William e informarle donde estaba su familia, Rosemary por su parte continuaba con una sonrisa conversando con Candy por la computadora. Mientras Albert estaba a su espalda, Rosemary pensaba que ya se había salido.

- Candy mi hermano te extraña mucho

Candy ya no contesto nada. Albert alcanzó a leer y toco el hombro de Rosemary, ella sonrió al sentirse descubierta, estirando sus labios en una sonrisa apenada. Candy por su parte estaba sin responder, de repente vio la respuesta de ella

- Pienso mucho en él. Albert se quedo sorprendido al leer lo que aparecía en la pantalla, Rosemary sonrió satisfecha que no era el único que estaba angustiado por ella, sino que ella debía estar igual.

Albert estaba sonriendo en los jardines porque Candy la joven que conoció pensaba mucho en él, al menos compartían eso pues ya habían pasado dos años de la última vez que se vieron y su Padre al saber donde estaban fraguó un plan para traerlos de manera obligada.

- Si Marie… tiene mucha razón… solo que la anulación no fue valida, y la empresa de Alexander ha decaído por falta de firmas de su dueña.

- ¡Sr. Andrew! le juró a usted que no se consumó el matrimonio, por lo tanto esa empresa debe verla usted.

- Alex no dijo lo mismo cuando se escapaba con usted. María se ruborizó por completo, _a caso Alex dijo que si había consumado el matrimonio_.

- Eso es una difamación Sr. Andrew.

- Lo siento mucho, pero usted es la viuda Cornwall y deben volver, no haga esto más difícil Sra. Marie, ya me hice cargo de todo… sus hijos Terry y Tom se irán a Inglaterra junto a sus hermanos Archie y Alister a estudiar, como lo dejó estipulado Alex y Candy se quedará a estudiar en Escocia… siendo una damita, gozará de estudios particulares.

- No sé… esto no lo tenía contemplado Sr. Andrew, entonces debo trabajar en la empresa de Alexander.

- Si y debe hacerse cargo de ella.

- Pero no sé de eso, solo era una empleada.

- Contará con mi apoyo por completo, para demostrárselo usted vivirá en mi casa junto a mis hijos y la asesoraré en todo cuanto esté a mi alcance.

- Pero eso no se verá bien, como voy a vivir en su casa.

- Pues como usted quiera vivir, lo cierto es que ya está todo en función, la casa donde vivían ya fue vendida.

María suspiraba preocupada una parte de ella estaba tranquila porque volvería a ver a los hijos de Alex, pero otra estaba inquieta estaría junto al Sr. Andrew trabajando y podía ser mal visto sobre todo por sus hijos.

William por su parte estaba serio, sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules lo hacían ver implacable ante la seriedad, pero recordaba como Alex le pidió un juramento para hacerse cargo de la familia de Marie, tuvo que inventar que el matrimonio si fue consumado, ocultar todo y buscar la manera de llevarla con él aun en contra de todos sus principios, pues era una dama y su familia bastante seria, sin embargo el tenía que cumplir con su juramento.

Firme y sin poder negarse hablaba con sus hijos donde los tres sonreían al saber que verían de nuevo a los Cornwall. Candy por su parte volvería a ver a su amiga Rose y a…. su hermano.

- Me alegro que haya convencido a mi madre de que trabaje con usted Sr. Andrew.

- Me fue muy difícil convencerla Candy, pero no imposible.

María sonreía nerviosa, no les contó a sus hijos que Alex había dicho que si se consumó el matrimonio con tal de protegerla, tampoco les decía que vivirían con los Andrew, simplemente preparaban su equipaje pues Tom y Terry se irían de forma separada para la universidad en Inglaterra, donde ya los esperaban Alister y Archie.

-Tom, note a mamá muy nerviosa

- Si Terry, como no estarlo ahora estaremos separados de ella y de Candy, pero el Sr. Andrew las visitara seguido y ya conocemos el lugar es tranquilo para ellas, mira que venir a cumplir la última voluntad de Alexander de que estudiáramos juntos y que no abandonáramos a nuestros hermanos, que bien ¿No te parece?

- La verdad aquí hay muchas chicas hermosas Tom, quien sabe a dónde iremos si son tan bellas como aquí.

- Piensa de manera positiva, tal vez sea bueno el cambio. Ambos sonrieron porque fueron amenazados por unos jóvenes por quitarles el amor de sus chicas y definitivamente no querían mortificar a su madre.

Candy estaba sentada en un avión privado en un asiento alejada de María y William, para escribir en la computadora que llevaba en sus piernas.

- Si Rose, ya estamos en camino a Escocia

- Candy me alegro tanto, ahora vivirás con nosotros.

- Si, nos dijo tu Padre que fue la última voluntad de mi Papá Alexander.

- Lo olvidaba, el ya era tu Padre, Candy.

- El dijo que siempre quiso una hija como yo, para mí era un buen padre y me aceptaba como soy.

- Candy mi Padre también te aceptará como una hija.

- ¡Rose! No digas eso, mira que mi mamá no ha dejado de apenarse desde que subió al avión.

- ¿En serio? ¿A caso a tu madre le gusta mi papá?

- ¡No! ¡Estás loca! Ni lo pienses si quiera, ella es muy propia y esta apenada por… no lo sé

En la computadora leía Albert sonriendo y Rose que escribía contestaba

- Bueno entonces esta apenada por venir a vernos.

- Tienes razón, mi mamá esta apenada por…. ¿Estás segura Rose? No sé si le dé pena ir a verlos a ustedes.

- Candy, cuando lleguen te digo si le da pena eso.

Albert suspiraba pues la joven que le quitaba el sueño regresaba a Escocia y gracias a un milagro la tendría en su propia casa, desde que la conoció se apoderó de sus sueños y no dejaba de imaginarla sonriendo y cercana a él, ya habían pasado dos años de que se fueron y ahora Candy ya era mayor, Albert ya tenía veinte años y trabajaba con su Padre. Mientras Rosemary, era frecuentada por varios jóvenes amigos de Albert y otros que trabajaban con él. Anthony ya escribía, su maestra era muy estricta no le inspiraba amor, pero Rose se lo compensaba todo el tiempo, aunque para él era su hermana, le daba el amor de madre.

- Mira Anthony ya llegó Marie, sin decir más apenas bajaba del auto María cuando Anthony corrió a abrazarla y ella al verlo correr, se bajo para abrazarlo como lo hacía con sus hijos.

- Hola pequeño ¿Me extrañaste? El todavía sin recuperar la respiración agitaba su cabecita diciendo que si en repetidas ocasiones. Rose se emocionaba al ver como el pequeño recordaba a Marie al seguirla apreciando tal y como cuando la conoció.

Candy corrió a abrazar a Rose y ambas giraban sonriendo Candy ya estaba más alta y su cuerpo era el de una señorita. Para Rosemary fue una sorpresa verla vestida en un atuendo más juvenil con un jeans ajustado a sus caderas y una blusa pequeña que hacía resaltar sus bustos.

- Lo siento Rose, pero no se puede viajar en avión con un vestido tan hermoso como el tuyo, aunque no me han dejado subir ni tocar ni una sola de mis maletas. Albert que estaba su espalda, la veía sonriendo estaba hermosa su cabello cubría la espalda, pero no las caderas que la hacían ver bastante mujer.

- ¡Hola Candy! Ella se quedo helada al escuchar la voz tan varonil que la saludaba y de solo imaginar quien estaba tras de ella, se ruborizó por completo frente a Rose que la observaba y apretaba los labios una sonrisa, al saber que Candy reconocía a su hermano. Poco a poco giro en su eje y Albert vio el rubor en todo su rostro haciéndolo sonreír emocionado por verla.

- ¡Hola! Fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver a Albert tras ella.

William por su parte tomo el brazo de Marie para ayudarla a subir, y de la mano Anthony la tomaba también. Al llegar estaba bajando su rostro apenada porque William no soltaba su brazo, para poder dirigirse a saludar a Rose y a Albert, mientras que William lo tomaba con naturalidad, pues ya se la había pasado todo el camino apenada que lo consideraba un estado de nerviosismo. Rose que veía a María nerviosa porque su Padre la estaba tocando sonrió efusivamente y se acercó para abrazarla con eso Marie pudo soltar el aire y se aferró al abrazo que Rose le brindaba

-Bienvenida está en su casa, me alegro tanto que estén con nosotros, como las hemos echado de menos.

- Gracias Rose, nosotras también los extrañamos, sobre todo a mi pequeño galán mira que no me ha olvidado a pesar de que es tan pequeño ¿cómo pude recordarme? William contestó por el pequeño Anthony.

-Marie es usted imposible de olvidar. Haciendo que todos lo vieran por como respondió y Marie se ruborizó por completo frente a quienes la veían demostrando que William la apenaba. Rose tomó el brazo de ambas damas, y se metió sonriendo efusivamente esas mujeres era un cristal transparente y Rose sonreía efusivamente al saber que su padre y su hermano lograban que ese par de hermosas damas quedaran sin palabras.

Albert le dio la mano a Anthony, ambos vieron como las tres damas entraban y William veía a las tres caminar dentro de la casa dijo

- ¡Por fin! Albert sin pensar en nada respondió

- Si. Por fin. Ambos hombres se vieron y se compusieron de inmediato. Anthony que tenía tomado a Albert de la mano los vio a los dos hacia arriba y les comentó

- Soy muy feliz, ella va a ser mi mamá. William asombrado viendo a Anthony y Albert lo vio a él. Este levantó la cabeza y le respondió

- Si hijo, ella es tu mamá y es una madre excelente. Respondió William al ver la sonrisa de Anthony que no dejaba otra cosa que una súplica escondida de que necesitaba a Marie, para William desde que la vio, no pensó en otra cosa, que usar todos los medios hasta tenerla cerca de él, ya se había ido una vez y si notaba que él había mentido en la empresa y que si había procedido la anulación, y Marie podría sentirse utilizada y creer que William era un abusador, así que buscaría de forma inmediata la forma de que ella jamás pudiera salirse de sus vidas, no si estaba en sus manos.

En la habitación María estaba sentada en su cama, repasando porque se sentía tan avergonzada con el Sr. William, y cerraba sus ojos, vio la mirada de él, cuando levantaba sus cejas y le decía que lo sentía tanto pero que tenía que irse con él, que todo estaba mal sin ella en Escocia, después como el pequeño la abrazo, como Rose necesitaba de una madre y una guía, después de haber sido abusada, y aun con pretendiente, no aceptaba a nadie como su pareja.

Cuando se tuvo que despedir de Terry y de Tom, porque irían a Inglaterra a un hogar donde ya los esperaban Alister y Archie, al menos no estarían solos después pensó en… Inglaterra… el apellido de sus hijos… ¡Santo Dios! Y si os descubren

-Necesito hablar con usted Sr. Andrew

- Llámeme William, por favor, por enésima vez se lo suplico.

- Sr. William, podría ser posible que mis hijos estudiaran aquí en Escocia. Es urgente traerlos y sacarlos de Inglaterra.

- ¡Urgente!

María no tuvo más remedio que hablar con la verdad y comenzó por contarle toda sus historia, llorando sentada en un sillón le conto como se caso con Richard, y que era un hijo Ingles que había huido de Inglaterra junto a su madre, porque el padre de este, era casado y era un Duque llamado Terrance Grandchester, la madre Aralia, dijo haber estado casada con él, pero después de las infamias y mentiras, descubrió que ella era la amante y se embarazó a propósito para sacarle dinero al Duque de Inglaterra, esto no fue posible porque el hombre era leal y la esposa Susana se enteró y tenían dos hijas, y no desbarataría su matrimonio por una mujer sin valores ni principios que lo emborracho para embarazarse, descubierta huyo a su país, se escondió del Duque de Grandchester.

El problema es que su hijo mayor llevaba su nombre, por el parecido a él, ahora está en Inglaterra y pueden ligarlo a él, descubrir que es su nieto y quizás hacerle daño, o peor darse cuenta que no solo es él, sino Tom y Candy nietos de los Grandchester.

Independiente a todo Richard llevaba el apellido porque el nacimiento de este fue en Inglaterra, y la Duquesa, necesitaba un hijo varón, para tener el título, pensaban quitárselo a Aralia, lo registraron, pero ella huyo con su hijo, desapareció por completo.

Ahora la vida cerraba el círculo y Terry estaba en Inglaterra.

-Ahora puede comprender, que no lo imagine hasta que recordé que una ocasión escuche hablar a la señora y a su hijo, que ya no podían hacerles nada porque estaban en México, pero que si por asares de la vida fueran a Inglaterra los encarcelarían.

- ¿Sus hijos son Grandchester?

- Si. Pero cuando robaron la pensión alimenticia y cometieron tantas maldades, temiendo que ahora en México también los meterán a la cárcel, ya no hice nada y me traje a mis hijos, sin pensión alguna, ellos aman el dinero, si tal solo hubieran pensado en mis hijos, nada de esto hubiera pasado, por eso es que le dije a Alex que quería trabajar y hacerme cargo de ellos, no quiero ser cambiada por dinero.

- Hay una forma en la que puedo proteger a sus hijos, usted se casa conmigo y yo le juro que a ellos nada les pasará.

- ¡Casarme!


	5. Duque de Grandchester

**Capítulo 5**

**Duque de Grandchester**

En Inglaterra, llegaban Tom y Terry quienes bajaban del avión con sonrisas efusivas, al ver a Stear y Archie quienes los recibían

- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Tom! ¡Terry!

- Ya los echábamos de menos, que gusto verlos, dio Terry abrazando cordialmente a los jóvenes, mientras un par de hombres los observaban vigilándolos.

Los cuatro subieron a un auto, con chofer y guardias, estos llevaron las maletas y les mostraban su nuevo hogar

- Vamos parece la mansión de tu tío William. Dijo Tom asombrado, Archie respondió

- Es la villa de los Andrew aquí en Inglaterra, este es nuestro hogar mientras estudiamos

- ¿Y tendremos siempre quien nos vigile? Pregunto con media sonrisa Terry

- No te preocupes Terry, ellos cuidan de nuestra seguridad, no de lo que hacemos o dejemos de hacer, solo cuidan que no nos hagan daño, pero a ustedes quien los quisiera dañar, si solo a los Andrew y ni siquiera están aquí en Inglaterra, Albert casi nunca está aquí, sus estudios fueron privados y ahora está trabajando con su Padre, nosotros la pasaremos bien, miren estos son los documentos de sus estudios, aquí están los tuyos Terry y estos son los tuyos Tom. Alister resolvió con orgullo, mientras que Tom agregó

- Vaya todo está listo, no tendremos que ir a registrarnos, ¿Ustedes lo hicieron?

- No, fueron las personas de mi tío William. Dijo Archie con satisfacción. Alister comentó

- Pero mañana iniciamos, la suerte es que Tom estará cerca de mí y tu Terry estarás cerca de Archie, así que cuídate las espaldas, porque Archie es muy seguido por las chicas y van varios que se molestan porque sus novias los dejan. Todos saltaron las carcajadas. Tom y Terry huían de lo mismo en Canadá y ahora lo continuarían con mayor seguridad uniéndose a los Cornwall.

En la mansión Grandchester llegaba un hombre con el Duque de Grandchester entraban muy serios a un estudio, el hombre mayor de cabello blanco por completo

- Señor este es el joven que lleva su nombre y como puede ver es idéntico a usted cuando era joven, este otro es su hermano también es bien parecido. Ignorando lo que le mencionó de Tom el Duque agregó

- Y lleva mi nombre ¿Es el mayor?

- Si. La joven no vino con ellos, tengo algo que agregar y es muy importante.

- ¿Si?

- Están en la Villa de los Andrew y tienen escolta

- ¿Qué? ¿Con los Andrew? Vaya mi hijo es listo, se caso con una Andrew

- No señor, su hijo es un miserable que junto a su madre planearon des hacerse de la madre de sus hijos y ella sin pelear desapareció llevándose a los tres a Canadá, ahora no sabemos dónde está… pero ella no es igual a esos cobardes… ella está trabajando y pagando los estudios por su cuenta, ahora es tal su orgullo que sin saber que son sus nietos, los envió a Inglaterra.

- Ellos deben estar aquí, a mi lado, como Grandchester que son

- Señor, después de lo que Richard les ha hecho… Lo que le recomiendo es ganarse a la madre, y traerla con usted así sabríamos también de su nieta.

- Dios me ha castigado demasiado… la muerte de Susana y de mis hijas, esta maldita soledad, ahora mis nietos están vivos y aquí en Inglaterra, queda prohibido que puedan salir, ellos no se irán de aquí, son los herederos Grandchester. Esa maldita de Aralia y mi hijo pueden quedarse huyendo si lo desean, pero mis nietos no sufrirán, haz que sean tratados como lo que son en Inglaterra y pon la vigilancia de los Grandchester con ellos. Llegó el nuevo Duque y lleva mi nombre, si querían guerra… guerra tendrán.

En Escocia Albert estaba feliz jugaba con Anthony en los jardines, sonriendo y Candy los veía escondida desde un árbol donde nadie supiera que ella los miraba, sin embargo Albert sentía ser observado y se imaginaba quien podía ser y sin que se diera cuenta, giraba con Anthony buscándola.

- Vamos Anthony, ¿estás feliz?

- Si ya llego mi mamá, y ahora ya tengo mamá, soy un niño igual que todos, tengo una mamá.

- Anthony, todos tenemos una mamá, aquí o en el cielo pero siempre hemos tenido una mamá, no lo digas así, podrías no comentarlo.

- Si Albert, pero estoy muy feliz de tener a mi mamá Marie aquí, desde que llegó tengo sueños bonitos, ella me arrulla y me abraza, me dice que soy su ángel y que me quiere mucho.

-Rosemary también lo hace y todo el tiempo Anthony

- Si, y la quiero mucho, pero ella no es mi mamá. Albert lo vio serio, no podía decirle que si lo era y temía que con esa forma efusiva de ser lastimara a Rosemary por su amor a Marie.

- Como sea Anthony no debes hacer menos a Rosemary, ella siempre te ha cuidado y amado.

- Si Albert.

Candy observaba sonriendo, se veían tan felices que deseaba estar cerca, cuando ambos se fueron, ella decidió bajar del árbol y al sacudirse, Albert la sorprendió

- ¡Hola pequeña! Candy dio un brinco de la sorpresa y lo vio a los ojos sorprendida

-Ho… Ho... Ho…

- Veo que estar en los árboles te deja sin palabras, no deberías subir… te puedes hacer daño y créeme, me pondría muy triste si algo malo te pasará.

Candy lo vio enternecida, estaba sin poder hablar, se sentía una tonta pero al ver aquellos ojos y sus labios moverse se quedo hipnotizada mientras que Albert se sentía en la gloria, sabía que ella lo apreciaba y al verla bajar de un árbol solo para observarlo sin que lo notara, lo hacía sentir halagado, todo lo que ella hacía para que él no se diera cuenta de su aprecio.

- Me tengo que ir, mi madre me espera, nos vemos. Salió corriendo de ahí, estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía una tonta, _si se daban cuenta sus hermanos se burlarían de ella, donde quedó la chica que es fácil de relacionarse y de hacer amigos, su fluidez de palabras, porque él la ponía en esa fase en la que ni hablar podía, porque esos ojos la enloquecían, y lo que dijo_… _¡Por Dios! Le preocupa mi bienestar_.

En la empresa Cornwall Marie llevaba días haciéndose cargo de todo, leía unos documentos y sintió cansancio, dejo los documentos y se recargo en la silla, echo la cabeza hacia a atrás y recordó cuando hablo con William y le propuso que el cuidaría de su familia, la ayudaría si se casaba con él, que ambos se apoyarían pues Anthony necesitaba de una madre, Rosemary de una guía y Albert de hermanos como sus hijos, que si deseaba su apoyo por completo, lo único que podía hacer era casarse y así si sus hijos volvían y si la encontraban viviendo en la mansión Andrew, ella podía decirles que ya estaba como su esposa legal y que cuando terminaran el curso serian esposos de manera religiosa. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo en el que paso, sonó la puerta y su secretaria mencionó

- Sra. Marie, la buscan estos caballeros

- Adelante.

- Venimos de parte del Duque de Grandchester, esta es una invitación formal para que usted y su familia vayan a la mansión Grandchester a verse con él.

En ese momento llegaba William con un sequito de caballeros, al ver a tres hombres vestidos muy formal frente a Marie, William paso al frente junto a ella y esta dijo

- No sé si mi prometido este de acuerdo señores. Asustada escondía sus manos temblando cosa que William noto, este la abrazo al escuchar decir su prometido, con una mano tomo ambas manos, para darle confianza este agregó

- ¿De qué se trata su visita?

- Le venimos a entregar esta invitación formal a la Sra. Marie Grandchester a presentarse en Inglaterra con el Duque de Grandchester quien desea conocerla, dijo un hombre con mirada seria y obscurecida.

- Por supuesto, agradezca al Duque la invitación y con gusto le llamaremos para confirmar el día, debido a los compromisos que tenemos.

- Muy bien, nos retiramos fue un honor conocerla madame. Marie asintió y se abrazó asustada a William, quien erguido paso sus brazos estrechándola a él.

- Tranquila todo estará bien. Ellos son las personas que te mencione, necesitas firmar estos documentos y buscare la manera de traer a los muchachos a Escocia. Como mi esposa, nada malo les puede pasar.

- Yo… no se… creo que he perdido la fuerza, me siento vulnerable y tengo un mal presentimiento, hable esta mañana con los chicos, me comentaron que están vigilados, pero ahora no solo con la guardia de los Cornwall, sino con una guardia extra personal, que dicen que son exclusiva de los Grandchester. Todos observan a Terry el nombre de él es el mismo que el del Duque de Grandchester, Richard se lo puso por ser el nombre de su padre, pero ignoraba todo esto, ahora mi hijo ya descubrió que el Duque de Grandchester tiene su nombre, y los mando llamar a él y a Tom.

- Te dijeron si van a ir

- Siempre y cuando vaya con ellos, al parecer no les da buena espina, en Inglaterra todos tratan diferente a Terry.

- No te preocupes es su abuelo, los ama y los quiere con él. Perdió a su esposa y a sus hijas, una mujer lo emborracho y trato de chantajearlo con un hijo, este lo registro según ella se lo entregaría a su esposa, pero al final huyo con él y ese hijo es el padre de tus hijos, al parecer investigo todo lo que han hecho no solo con él, sino a ti y a tus hijos, ahora quiere proteger a sus nietos, ya no tiene a nadie y mira esta es la foto de el de joven.

- ¡Santo Dios! Es igual a Terry.

- Ahora comprendes porque todos ven a Terry en Inglaterra de manera diferente y porque tuvo que ir a protegerlos, son sus nietos y el los necesita.

- No me opongo a eso, temía más a las intensiones de la señora Aralia y de sus formas de hacer las cosas, fui amenazada varias veces, y mis hijos escucharon en ocasiones esas amenazas, donde les aseguraban que me matarían.

- Bueno ya estás muy lejos de su alcance y con los documentos que firmaste ahora eres mi esposa, y hoy por la tarde te tengo una sorpresa, algo que te quitará esa presión que sientes.

- Gracias, yo…

- No digas más, todo va a estar bien.

En la villa de los Andrew en Inglaterra, los jóvenes estaban conversando mientras terminaban algunas actividades

- Bueno Terry, lo que pasa es que… mira. Todos se asomaban a la computadora de Alister donde veían a un hombre mayor muy atractivo al que Terry se parecía por completo. Tom asustado preguntó

- ¿Quién es?

- Terrance Grandchester, el Duque de Grandchester aquí en Inglaterra, y perdió a toda su familia, es un hombre solitario, según uno de los guardias, me dijo que mi Tío estaba investigándolo y trataron de chantajearlo hace muchos años con un hijo, al que dio su apellido y luego la madre se lo llevó, huyendo sin dejar rastro, después de llevarse una fortuna con él. El niño se llamaba como el anterior Duque, Richard Grandchester. Tom vio a Terry y ambos bajaron la cabeza. Archie lo noto y preguntó

- ¿Lo conocen?

- Es nuestro Padre, trataron mal a mi madre y nos amenazaron de desaparecerla, en México es un delito robar la pensión alimenticia de menores y la madre de él lo hizo, pero mi madre en vez de denunciarlos, nos protegió llevándonos con ella a Canadá. Ahí los conocimos a ustedes, estoy seguro que mi madre no sabía lo del Duque de Grandchester y el parecido conmigo.

- Bueno no tenemos nada que perder, estamos bien, es su abuelo y ustedes son sus herederos, por eso tanta vigilancia extra, y ustedes que se burlaban de Stear y de mi. Dijo Archie con media sonrisa.

Candy terminaba sus estudios y despedía a su última maestra, cuando vio en un salón como trataba duramente a Anthony. Y este le temblaban sus manos. Apenas la vio se molesto, abrió la puerta y le gritó

- Usted no es quien para tratarlo así, ¡largo de aquí! le diré todo a su Padre y usted no dará de nuevo clases, como se atreve a humillar así a un niño, usted no sabe tratar a un alumno. La mujer enfurecida arrugando su nariz respondió molesta,

- Salga inmediato de aquí señorita insolente, este niño tiene que aprender buenos modales.

- Intente quitármelo y verá con quien se mete. Los gritos de Candy hicieron venir a todos los sirvientes y a Rosemary, quien vio como Candy discutía con la maestra de Anthony, este se sobaba las manos. La maestra le respondió

- Es un niño indisciplinado, que debe hacer sus tareas aunque no quiera.

- Esta usted equivocada, es un niño muy disciplinado y estudioso, usted no sabe tratar a un niño como él, óigalo bien si vuelvo a verla en esta casa, yo misma la echare a patadas de aquí a él nadie lo golpea, ¡nadie! Rosemary al escuchar a Candy se acercó y le dio una bofetada a la maestra. Molesta gritó

- Sáquenla de aquí. Abrazó a Anthony llorando lo levantó en sus brazos y le besaba las manos al pequeño, después se encerró con él en su habitación. Donde ya no salió en toda la tarde. Candy estaba seria, tal vez se le paso la mano, pero su madre dijo que debía defender sus principios, cuando vio llegar el auto con su madre, la abrazó y lloró amargamente

- ¡Mamá! Albert llegaba detrás de ella y vio como Candy lloraba en brazos de su madre siendo una señorita, estaba como una pequeña, mientras Marie asustada, la miraba limpiándole el rostro.

- Hiciste bien Candy, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo hija, como se atreve a golpear al pequeño, hiciste bien. La abrazaba subían juntas las escaleras para llegar. Albert pedía al mayordomo que le informaran que había sucedido, este le llamaba a su Padre, molesto extendía un documento para que sus abogados se hicieran cargo de la maestra de Anthony.

Rosemary estaba con su rostro triste, Anthony jugaba en la habitación y ella lo observaba, tocaban a la puerta y entraba Marie.

- ¿Hija estas bien?

- Si. Anthony corrió y abrazó a Marie

- ¡Mamá! Marie sonrió sin decir nada, le dio un tierno beso y vio hacia la puerta donde Candy estaba de pie, Marie le dijo

- Candy lleva a merendar a Anthony, necesita un poco de mimos.

- Si mamá.

Marie abrazó a Rosemary y esta lloró en sus brazos, cual se hubiera muerto alguien. Ella estaba llorando angustiada había golpeado a la mujer que lastimo a su pequeño y no podía decir que estaba defendiendo a su hijo.

- Tu hijo está bien Rosemary.

- ¡Marie!

- Si, lo sé, se que Anthony es tu hijo, sé lo que sucedió, todo está bien.

- Yo…

- Lo sé… pero no te preocupes, sé lo que sentiste y sé también porque debes callar, Rosemary no estás sola… me tienes contigo, si quiero a Anthony… desde que lo conocí sé que tu eres su madre, y si lo ocultaron fue por su seguridad y la tuya, nadie te lo quitó, es tuyo.

- Gracias… es que yo… no pude… no sé cómo me descontrolé y me cegué…

- Eso hacemos las madre Rosemary, defendemos como sea a nuestros pequeños… no te preocupes hiciste lo que hubiera hecho en tu lugar. Ven… vamos para que comas algo, necesitas recuperarte… y no llores, esa mujer no volverá… Candy la degollará viva si la ve. Ambas sonrieron por como su propia madre dijo cómo reaccionaría Candy.


	6. Viaje de Negocios

**Capítulo 6**

**Viaje de Negocios**

En Inglaterra todo era miel sobre hojuelas, los chicos eran respetados como si fueran los Cornwall y estos no se la creían, pero sonreían porque las chicas eran tentadas a meterse en líos, y los guardias siempre estaban vigilando, una cosa era la rectitud y otra la austeridad, los cuatro salieron por la noche a un bar, no se emborrachaban, pues tenían estudios, pero si gozaban de lo lindo y conocían chicas que estaban siempre tras de ellos, los guardias los cuidaban en todo momento, e informaban sus pasos si pasaban a mayores, esto levantó la guardia Inglesa y el Duque fue a visitar a sus nietos en la rectoría de forma muy privada junto al rector de la universidad, estaba sentado el Duque, quien mando llamar a Terry y a Tom, preocupados, jalaron a Stear y a Archie, al ver que eran llamados a la rectoría

- ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Te pro pastaste con alguna chica Tom? Preguntaba Archie

- No ¿y Tu Terry?

- Estas loco, mi madre me mata, además pasamos un buen rato el fin de semana, para que me metería en líos. Stear escuchaba y dijo

- John avisa a mi tío, diles que llamaron a Terry y a Tom y que los vamos a acompañar para ver qué sucede.

- Si señor.

En las oficinas, la secretaria los detenía y los hacía esperar en los sillones.

- Jóvenes Grandchester, los esperan solo a ustedes dos. Alister de inmediato respondió

- Disculpe, dígale al rector que ellos no vienen solos, cuentan con los Cornwall y son nuestra familia.

- Permítame Joven Cornwall. Después salía el rector sonriente.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, Jóvenes Grandchester pasen, me quedaré aquí con los jóvenes Cornwall.

Tom y Terry se vieron, pasaron y vieron en un sillón a un hombre bastante alto recto y serio, de inmediato supieron de quien se trataba.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero no podía esperar a que su madre decidiera llevarlos conmigo y la guardia me comentó que han estado bebiendo y con chicas, estaba preocupado. Terry molesto respondió

- No somos niños, y no estábamos embriagados, sabemos lo que hacemos.

- Lo sé, también fui como tú y sabía lo que hacía, pero nunca falta quien obre mal para hacerte daño y eso me paso a mí, tomando una copa me emborracharon y embarace a una mujer, misma que me chantajeo todo lo que quiso, si la hubiera dañado, no estarían ustedes aquí, fui recto, trate de ser un caballero, era casado, tenía mi vida hecha, una hija hermosa y esperaba otra. Pero Aralia cambio todo, supe que hasta el nombre se cambio después, me vendió a su hijo por una fortuna y posteriormente huyo con él. Se escondió de mí todos estos años…

Hasta hoy veo lo que mi vida significó… tal vez lo perdí todo un día, pero a mis nietos, no les pasará lo mismo, no mientras este con vida. Terrance… eres el Duque de Grandchester, y eso no es si lo deseas, ya lo eres desde tu nacimiento, sé que tu madre los educó bien y estoy orgulloso de eso, al menos no fue Aralia o Richard quienes dañaron lo bueno de ustedes.

Tom lo observaba serio, sin decir nada, Terry sentía una opresión en el pecho, al final ese hombre era su abuelo, este solo vino hasta la casa de estudios solo porque se preocupo por ellos, porque él vivió una trampa y calló, ahora no quería que la historia se repitiera, tenía guardias pagados por él. En un momento Terry se acercó y le tendió la mano, este se levantó apoyándose en un bastón y erguido lo abrazó.

Tom se acercó y colocó una mano en su espalda, vio lo altos que eran y lo bien parecidos, hizo media sonrisa y dijo

- Que orgulloso me siento, si muero mañana, díganle a su madre que estoy muy orgulloso de ella por como los cuidó y los alejo de esa maldad, que ella se merece todo mi respeto y mi admiración.

- Por supuesto Abuelo. Venga le presentaré a mis amigos, son como hermanos estoy seguro que ya sabe quiénes son.

- Por supuesto.

Salieron y el abuelo abrazado a Tom, se presentó con Alister y Archivald. Ambos fueron invitados a la mansión Grandchester a conocer la nueva casa de Tom y Terrance, porque ellos eran los dueños legítimos de todas las propiedades del Ducado.

El rector orgulloso de que los jóvenes estuvieran bien con la rectoría y que su abuelo se asegurara de los estudios de sus jóvenes, lo acompañaban hasta el auto donde lo despedían y todos se daban cuenta del suceso.

William llamaba a Stear y este le contaba todo, que el hombre fue a saludarlos y que era necesario se presentaran con él, pues eliminó de su herencia su hijo y dejo a sus nietos al investigar la posición en la que los colocaron y como Marie tuvo que trabajar para sacarlos adelante.

- Si Tío, el señor quiere conocer a su nieta pero sabes… hay una restricción en Inglaterra, Tom y Terry no pueden salir, y si viene Candy no sabemos si le hagan lo mismo, es por la seguridad de ellos, ya lo investigue y como el padre se hizo muy ambicioso, teme que chantaje a Marie con sus nietos.

- Comprendo, hablaré con Marie y Candy para ver eso. Aunque creo que Marie no estará de acuerdo en que sus hijos no puedan salir de Inglaterra.

- Tío, creo que Tom y Terry hablaran con su madre, para decirle que se van a vivir con el abuelo, de hecho nos invitaron para estar más relajados por la seguridad extrema en la que los tienen.

- Comprendo, entonces esperaré a ver que deciden.

William alterando llegaba a la mansión, el tenía planes con Marie al ser informado por Albert de lo sucedido con Anthony llegaba antes de tiempo para ver a su hija y a su pequeño, Rosemary estaba tranquila pero sus ojos denotaban haber llorado mucho. Marie tenía en sus brazos a Anthony este sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, la situación fue por la mañana y el ya no quería recordar nada.

-¡Papá! Grito para salir a abarzar a William quien sonrió al verlo jugando.

-Mira mi niño tan sonriente, ¿Estás bien hijo?

- Si Papá, Candy y Ros me defendieron y dice mi mamá que ya no va a ser mi maestra, ella llamó a otra maestra. William levantó el rostro, bajo a Anthony abrazó a Rosemary, esta bajaba la cabeza apenada, este le tomó el mentón.

-Muy bien hecho hija, todo estará bien.

- Si. Rosemary respondió con un tono calmado y suave, William la abrazó y ella suspiro aliviada.

- Marie estás lista para la salida de esta tarde.

-Pensé que con lo que paso cancelarias el compromiso.

- No, es imposible de cancelar, - hijo te harás cargo en lo que regresamos Marie y yo. – Marie a quien dejaste a cargo

- Dejare a Rosemary.

- ¿Cómo?

- Rosemary está muy preparada para sustituirme, así que ella se hará cargo y Candy cuidará de vigilar la casa y de Anthony al estar estudiando. Candy asintió con una sonrisa.

- Saldremos varios días, estás segura de que Rosemary puede estar en tu lugar y Candy hacerse cargo de Anthony.

- ¿varios días?

- Si las distancias del compromiso, ameritan varios días fuera.

- Mis hijas están preparadas mejor que yo, estoy segura que ellas pueden con eso. - Rosemary, ya sabes que puedes pedir apoyo a tu hermano por internet.

- Si, solo que…

- Yo se que puedes hija, George el administrador principal te ayudará en todo.

- Si. Rosemary bajo el rostro y Marie agregó

- Confías en Candy para cuidar de Anthony.

- Pos supuesto, ella es… Marie sonrió al ver lo efusiva que contestó y Candy sonrió igual, Anthony abrazó a Rosemary y dijo

- Estaré bien con ella Rose. Prometo portarme bien y obedecerla. Rose bajo el rostro al de Anthony y esta apretó los labios conteniendo el llanto, su hijito le decía que se iba a portar bien y se lo decía a ella.

William se separó con Albert dando instrucciones de todo, así el se quedaba de responsable por completo y lo ponía al tanto de la situación de Inglaterra.

- Hijo, ya no será fácil que vuelvan los Grandchester así que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitas que Candy salga de aquí, ella debe ser protegida como tú, pues si va a Inglaterra su abuelo extenderá su protección y no la recuperaremos, automáticamente estará con todos los derechos bajo la protección de su abuelo.

- Ella es mayor padre, además no querrá dejar a Anthony, la viste es muy responsable y ahora su madre le dijo que hasta de la casa es responsable. Albert sonrió y William lo vio a los ojos e incrédulo preguntó

- ¿Te gusta Candy?

- ¡Papá!

-Interesante… mmm, bueno entonces estoy seguro que no la dejaras salir de Escocia en estos días, cuídala mucho ella al igual que Rosemary y Anthony estarán bajo tu responsabilidad ahora, tardaremos unos días… pero me comunicaré contigo todo el tiempo.

- Padre, ¿vas a expandir la empresa de Marie?

- No voy en plan de negocios, te pondré al tanto en el regreso.

William y Marie salían al aeropuerto, ella lucía nerviosa siempre que estaba cerca de él, Rosemary no dejaba de sonreír esa era una de las cualidades de madre e hija, ambas se ponían así cuando estaban con su padre y su hermano, ella gozaba de la serenidad de él, al igual que Albert, pero este también la perdía cuando estaba con Candy.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Regresen pronto! Decía Candy sonriendo, mientras Anthony corría jugando diciendo ¡Adiós mami, papi! Albert y Rosemary sonreían Albert viendo a Candy feliz suspiraba mientras Rosemary sonreía al ver feliz a Anthony.

Entraban y Albert aseguraba todo con la guardia, vigilaba y hacia llamadas asegurándose el día siguiente de las actividades, así también se enteraba que su Padre y Marie viajaban a Roma, este sorprendido por ir a Roma.

En el avión privado Marie movía sus manos ajustándolas una con la otra, William la vio y dijo

- Marie, por favor, que sucede, ya te comente que nada malo va a pasar con Tom y Terry, ellos están junto a Alister y Archie.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces porque estas así? Esta se quedo en silencio y con un hilo de voz preguntó

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- No me digas que estas así por la sorpresa que te tengo, ya eres mi esposa ¿no confías en mi?

- ¡Esposa!

- Lo sé solamente de manera legal, pero eso lo vamos a arreglar…

- ¿En serio?

- Recuerdas porque se pospuso tanto tiempo la boda religiosa entre tu y Alexander…

- William ya le dije que ese matrimonio no se consumo, el tal vez lo dijo para proteger a mis hijos y a mí, pero…

-Bueno, no estamos hablando de eso… tu dijiste que debías estar en paz con Dios, después cuando desapareciste llegaron los documentos de la anulación religiosa de tu matrimonio anterior y supe porque esperaban tanto… así que ahora tramite todo en regla y vamos a Roma

- ¿A Roma?

- Si tenemos cita con el Papa, el nos va a ser una cita especial y nos casaremos de manera religiosa con el directamente,

- ¿Cómo?

- Si no me vas a decir que nuestro matrimonio es nulo… no señora mía, usted acepto y yo estoy haciendo las cosas como se deben… Marie estaba asombrada, iban a Roma. William sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa y para no verla con las manos ajustadas, decido sentarse junto a ella, le dio un tierno beso en ambas y esta se ruborizó por completo, abriendo los ojos, soltó el aire, al ver que estaba tan sorprendida, William se acercó tomo su rostro y la beso delicadamente, ella temblaba por completo, cosa que no pasó desapercivida para él, quien decidió a que ya no estuviera tensa, paso su brazo por su espalda y la atrajo con él mientras la continuaba besando haciendo que ella quedará sin aliento, al tomar un poco de aire observaba incrédula la mirada celeste de William.

Este al ver como brillaban sus ojos sonrió al final esa mujer era increíble, se preocupaba por todo, pero lo más importante a él no le ponía tanta resistencia como lo hizo con Alexander Cornwall su cuñado, al que apenas le dejo besarla, no le permitía estar a solas en ningún momento y si él estaba solo con ella era parte del plan, ella no le negaba nada a él.

En casa Candy jugaba con Anthony en los jardines, antes de comenzar sus clases, la maestra tuvo un inconveniente y no podía llegar, así que leyó sus libros y ella adelantaba clases con Anthony, este pasaba con ella a las clases mientras todas las actividades que Candy le puso las llevaba a cabo, y es que Candy le dio acceso a dibujar y colorear, le dio actividades bastante entretenidas, así ella estaba en sus clases y vigilaba de él.

Al medio día Candy recibía una llamada de Albert y ambos conversaban amenos.

- Entonces no llegó la maestra.

- No. Pero Anthony avanzo un capitulo completo en cada materia dentro de mi salón, así cuando llegue el estar muy avanzado

-En serio y como le hiciste

- Parece que le gusta que yo sea su maestra.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si, así que escoge una maestra que sonreía, porque Anthony es un excelente chico, le gustan las personas agradables y sonrientes.

-Y hermosas

- ¿hermosas?

- Supongo que para encontrar una maestra parecida a ti, será imposible. Candy se puso roja por completo, Albert la veía en la comunicación visual de la llamada y ambos sonreían, el sin pensar respondió que ella era hermosa y eso la sorprendió a ella también.

En la empresa de Marie, Rosemary, causaba revuelo, y no solo por hermosa sino porque alguien estaba muy nerviosos desde que la vio entrar. George el administrador tenía que estar con ella en todo momento, la Sra. Marie era distinta, esta era una joven bastante hermosa y alteraba los nervios del serio administrador.


	7. Relaciones Amigables

**Capítulo 7**

**Relaciones amigables**

-Buenos días Srita. Andrew

- Buen día, usted es el Sr. Johnson ¿No es así?

- Así… es. Un poco nervioso la observó George, siempre la vio desde tiempo atrás, sin embargo el no se presentaba jamás frente a ella, la cuido, la vigilo y estuvo al pendiente de muchas cosas de ella y de su hijo, pero jamás se dejo ver.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No. Usted me mandó llamar.

- Si. Tome asiento por favor.

- Gracias.

George se quedo observándola, mientras Rosemary leía unos documentos en su escritorio, de forma entretenida. Aprovechaba para admirarla, era muy joven y se parecía mucho a su hermano y a su Padre. George había trabajado con ellos desde que se graduó, sabía de la historia de Rosemary y de su hijo, del odio que Albert guardaba para Eugenio y que lo tenían investigado por completo, en ese momento estaba en Sudamérica.

Rosemary por su parte no se percataba de la atención y admiración de George, ella estaba en su papel de entender bien la administración, pues Marie le dio toda su confianza le dijo que George la apoyaría en todo que era un gran hombre, muy conocido por su Padre y su hermano y que confiará en él, que ella no temía por la empresa, prácticamente la llevaba George por completo.

- Sabe Sr. Johnson, Marie lo recomendó ampliamente conmigo, y la verdad nunca he llevado la administración de una empresa, solo la de mi hogar con mi padre y mi hermano. A y mi hermanito.

-Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Si, he trabajado con su Padre y su hermano desde hace más de diez años, considero a Albert y a usted los mejores administradores que conozco. No se subestime Srita. Andrew, llevar la mansión Andrew a la perfección, realmente es un trabajo administrativo excelente y créame esta empresa la dominará muy pronto.

-Solo estaré unos días.

- ¿Unos días? Lo dijo con una tristeza, que sorprendió a Rosemary, acababa de delatarse frente a ella.

- Si. Para mi es una lástima que sea tan poco tiempo, me gustaría desenvolverme un poco más en una empresa y no solo en mi hogar. Esto se lo debo a Marie, sin ella jamás mi padre habría accedido a dejarme llevar la administración de esta empresa.

- Lo sé.

- Conoce muy bien a mi Padre y a mi hermano. Con una suave sonrisa asintió y ella sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no lo he visto en nuestra casa?

- Estaba en los negocios de América, acabo de regresar. El joven Andrew me pidió que me quedará en su hogar, pero no es apropiado.

- ¿Apropiado? Por favor, tenemos áreas tan separadas que se sentiría como en su hogar con su familia, si desea llevarla.

- No soy casado, de hecho soy huérfano, fui adoptado por el antiguo administrador de su abuelo, después fui enviado con su Padre he vivido con los Andrew desde niño, Srita. Andrew.

- Con mayor razón para que se quede con nosotros. Permítame que insista, lo que sucede es que tuvimos un problema grave ayer y…

- ¿Problema? ¿Eugenio de nuevo? Rosemary se asustó al escuchar que lo nombrará, George sabía de Eugenio.

- ¿Usted sabe sobre él?

- Perdóneme Srita. Andrew, pero dígame por favor que problema grave fue, cualquier cosa, lo que sea me haré cargo, lo juro, usted jamás estará sola ni cerca de ese maldito.

Rosemary se paro apenada y se volteo a los ventanales avergonzada, George supo que estaba sintiendo por su culpa, se levantó y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Cercano a su cabeza dijo

- Yo me hice cargo de todo Srita. Andrew, soy el hombre de confianza de la familia, no he estado visible pero conozco toda su casa, he vigilado todo el tiempo de usted y de Anthony, su padre sufrió mucho el quería enviarla con sus abuelos a Lakewood, pero no era prudente, esos malditos están en América y acaban de viajar hasta hace poco a Sudamérica.

Rosemary lloraba cual magdalena, su rostro estaba empapado en llanto, dio un giro y abrazó con aprecio a George y este de inmediato la abrazó posesivo, al saber que habían pasado un problema grave y a él no lo enteraron.

-Dígame lo que sea que haya pasado, juró que haré hasta lo imposible por solucionarlo y no dejare que nadie le haga daño.

- ¡Sr. Johnson! Sus ojos se vieron, este sacó un pañuelo y con ternura limpio su rostro.

- Sé que no está su Padre, y el joven William no me informó de ningún problema, ahora si acepto irme a la mansión de nuevo, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño Srita. Andrew. Ella lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su pecho, George la abrazó con mayor cuidado y acariciaba su espalda, al sentirla desprotegida.

- Lo que pasó es que… la maestra de Anthony lo golpeo y Candy la descubrió y yo… yo… me alteré y le di… un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Golpe! ¿De qué me he perdido?

- Le pondré al tanto si come conmigo.

- ¿Con usted?

- Si, no puedo estar sola y Albert me dijo que usted me acompañaría a todos lados, si necesitaba salir, como siempre estoy en casa, pues hoy comeremos fuera.

- Como usted desee.

En Roma una pareja aceptaba frente al Papa en la capilla de San Pedro, su guardia personal tomaba las fotos y ambos vestidos de ropa clara, tomaban sus votos matrimoniales, al terminar recibieron una bendición especial . Marie estaba asombrada de todo lo que hacía William por ella, las prendas que compró y todo de un gusto esquicito para la ocasión, las arras, los anillos, y el lazo de cristal, detalles que hacían de esa boda privada algo insuperable.

-William Anthony Andrew, acepta por esposa a María Carolina Harrison para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto.

-María Carolina Harrison acepta por esposo a William Anthony Andrew para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe.

- Acepto.

La mirada de ambos estaba en ellos sin desprender llevando a cabo un secreto, una boda, un convenio un compromiso, todo para proteger a su familia y apoyarse, no solo como una atracción, sino con conocimiento de causa, sabiendo que ambos se necesitaban, que requerían uno del otro, que si sus familias necesitaban de ambos ellos se apoyarían. En el fondo Marie estaba muy feliz, todo lo que sucedía era como estar flotando en el aire, un sueño que nunca se imagino y que superaba con creces los sufrimientos pasados.

-Por el poder conferido en mí y ante Dios Padre, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. William hizo media sonrisa y se acercó a Marie dándole un tierno beso frente al Papa, lleno de ternura y respeto.

- Ella sonrió y con su mano acaricio el rostro de William, en señal de aceptación.

En Inglaterra Terry conversaba con su abuelo

-Si abuelo ella es muy buena y te va a agradar mucho, solo que ella no quiere venir a Inglaterra, está en Escocia.

- ¿Escocia? Que buen lugar, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi juventud ahí. Tom los escuchaba pero no participaba en la conversación, dejaba a Terry hacerle platica a su abuelo mientras el terminaba detalles de la universidad.

- Conoces entonces Escocia, Abuelo.

-Por supuesto Terry, tenemos una villa ahí en Escocia, tuve una amiga en mi juventud que fue quien me hizo ser el hombre que soy ahora, la deje de ver cuando decidí quedarme con mi esposa, cuando murió quise buscarla, pero ella debió hacer su vida y no quería echarle a perder nada, ella debió ser inmensamente feliz.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Candice White Andrew, una singular dama, pero juró que la única en su forma de ser.

- ¿Candice? Preguntó Terry sonriendo

- Le llamaban Candy, ella era huérfana y fue adoptada por la familia Andrew.

- ¿Andrew? Como los familiares de los Cornwall

- Archie Cornwall Andrew es el abuelo de tus amigos, a él le llamaba el elegante y sus hijos se parecen a él y a su hermano. Stear se fue a la guerra y murió, Annie se casó con Archie, lo supe en los periódicos tuvieron dos hijos Alister y Alexander, Alister se parece a su madre y vive aquí en Inglaterra no tuvo familia, mientras que Alexander tuvo dos hijos y les puso como los Cornwall. Ambos fueron conocidos míos.

- Abuelo, mi hermana se llama Candy Grandchester Harrison, cuando nació le pusieron Candelaria en México, pero mi madre le cambio el nombre en los trámites por el de Candy.

- Que coincidencia, tengo una nieta con el nombre de mi pecosa.

- ¿Pecosa?

- Si, Candy era pecosa.

- Bueno esta es la foto de mi hermana abuelo. Saco la fotografía y Terrance se quedo asombrado con el parecido de su nieta y de Candy su amiga de la juventud, en ese momento pensó en ella y recordó que jamás supo de la familia original de Candy y ahora al verla, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio, no tenía tantas pecas. Pero si una piel muy blanca como su tarzán pecosa.

- ¿Ella es mi nieta?

- Si abuelo, pero está estudiando en Escocia.

-Iremos a verla en el descanso de la universidad, quiero verla ¡Por Dios! Quiero ver a mi nieta.

- Por supuesto abuelo, si deseas ir a Escocia, iremos en dos semanas, nosotros también estábamos planeando ir, será mejor para que conozcas a mamá.

En Lakewood una pareja conversaba en una banca, abrazados bajo un árbol.

-Candy, William me dijo que contraería nupcias de nuevo de forma privada.

- Lo sospeche Albert, nuestro hijo es muy atractivo y desde que murió su esposa, no había querido rehacer su vida.

- Si, me llamó, me dijo que le diera mi bendición para que esta mujer fuera buena para su familia.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Marie. Y tiene tres hijos.

- ¿Tres? ¿Es viuda también?

- Eso parece, no quise meterme en sus decisiones, lo deje con muchas responsabilidades como para preguntarle detalles que solo a él le deben importar.

- Tienes razón, ¿Los invitaste a venir a casa de nuevo?

- Si, pero dice que teme por Rosemary, que ella y Anthony están mejor en Escocia.

- ¿Deberíamos de ir Albert? Dijo Anthony que su hijo se parece cada día más a ti.

- Debieron parecerse a ti, mi amor. Que no les piensas heredar esos ojos hermosos a tus nietos.

- La genética me es desconocida, tal vez otro bisnieto, el pequeño Anthony se parece a Rosemary y a Albert, nuestros nietos.

Albert la abrazó y ella se escondió en su abrazó. Candy y Albert habían tenido solo un hijo, a quien le pusieron el nombre de William Anthony y este al nacer su hijo quiso poner el de su padre, y su madre dijo que si ella hubiera tenido una hija la llamaría Rosemary, así fue que su nuera quiso darle gusto y ambos nietos, llevaban el nombre de su abuelo y de su Tía Abuela.

Al nacer el pequeño Anthony. Rosemary al saber que era un niño dijo que se llamará como su Padre. Su hermano Albert jugando dijo que debían agregar otros nombres que ya eran muchos Anthonys en la familia, ella le respondió que solo había dos Alberts y que su esposa le pondría Albert a su hijo. Este dijo que no, que le pondría el nombre de su suegro antes de poner de nuevo los mismos nombres. El caso es que se amaban y siempre se valoraban y se admiraban de tal manera que en esa admiración ponían los nombres para que tuvieran continuidad y el paso de los años fueran recordados los seres que más amaron.

En Escocia, Candy contaba un cuento a Anthony para dormir.

… En una cajita le dio muchos besos, le dijo que ahí estaba todo su amor, le agregó papelitos suaves para que ese amor no se maltratará, se mantuviera cómodo, en espera a ser necesitado y llamado… vio a Anthony sonrió y le dio un tierno beso, este dormía mientras que Albert en el marco de la puerta la escuchaba.

- ¿Me lo terminas de contar?

- ¡Albert! Este de inmediato colocó un dedo en señal de silencio, le tomo la mano y salieron de la habitación. - Albert, ¿no ha llegado Rose? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- No. Ella está bien. George está con ella y la traerá a casa.

- ¿George?

- Si, el vive aquí, es un gran amigo de la familia, llevó a Rose a pasear, ella casi nunca sale y aprovecho que Papá no está para distraerse, además a saber que Anthony estaba contigo, supo que nada malo le pasaría.

- ¿Y la maestra de Anthony?

- No pudo venir, y busque otra, pero no tiene tu sonrisa… Anthony no la querrá…

- Bueno a mi no me molesta darle clases, los libros de él son muy útiles, se puede decir que contiene todo el material y…

- Lo sé. Quieres que contrate una maestra para poder irte a Inglaterra a ver a tus hermanos.

- No es verdad. Ellos vendrán en un par de semanas junto con mi abuelo, quiere conocerme, dice que me parezco a una amiga de él llamada Candice White.

- ¿Candice White?

- Si, eso me contó Terry esta tarde que hablamos.

- Mi abuela se llama Candice White y… si, ahora que lo veo te pareces a ella, solo que su cabello es blanco pero… sus ojos son verdes como los tuyos… Ven tengo una fotografía en el salón de mis abuelos cuando se casaron. Ambos corrieron por varios pasillos y al llegar, en una pared estaba una fotografía enorme. Candy al verla se sorprendió, el abuelo de Albert era igual a él y su abuelita tenía parecido con ella.

Albert sonreía y a un costado había un espejo enorme que daba el efecto de más amplitud al salón, al observar a sus abuelos, vio al espejo. Candy y el estaban juntos, el se asombro al verse tan parecidos, solo que ellos eran muy jóvenes, mientras que sus abuelos tenían mayor edad en la fotografía, Candy vio a Albert al notar la similitud con su abuelo, y al verlo noto que veía a otro lado ella siguió la mirada de él encontrándose con el espejo. Abrió sus ojos y se desmayo.

Albert que estaba en un costado de ella alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos, llevándola fuera del salón. Asustado llamó al personal del servicio y en eso entraban Rosemary y George que al ver a Albert con Candy en los brazos, se asustaron.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Fue una fuerte impresión

- ¿Anthony está bien?

- Si Rose, el ya duerme, solo que le mostraba a Candy la foto de los abuelos y creo que se impresionó. George los vio a ambos, este conocía a los abuelos y en efecto la joven desmayada era de cabello rubio rizado como era la abuela Andrew, Albert… se llamaba así por el parecido a su abuelo, pero analizaba cual fue la impresión y se fue al salón a ver la fotografía, al llegar vio que ahí estaba el gran retrato de los abuelos Andrew y él se quedo con la boca abierta, Albert ya se parecía mucho más a su abuelo. Ahora que había crecido en estatura, el rostro afilado de su abuelo y la mirada de los Andrew.

Regreso y Candy ya reaccionaba abrazada por su espalda por Albert.

- ¿Te sientes mejor pequeña?

- Si, es solo que, me sorprendí… yo no conozco a nadie que tenga un parecido tan sorprendente… Rose sonrió y comentó

-Vamos Candy, si eres muy fuerte, tal vez no has cenado y Anthony te quito tiempo para cenar. Albert lo pensó y el que había cenado era Anthony, pero no vio cenar a Candy. De inmediato dijo

-Por favor, preparen algo de cenar para la Srita.

George, serio esperaba ver si la señorita la podía conocer, ella se giro, sonrió con efusividad y dijo

- ¿Usted debe ser George? Este se quedo asombrado, ella tenía no solo los ojos de la abuela Candy, sino su sonrisa.

Continuará

_**Gracias por leer, por escribirme y animarme a seguir en esta historia, espero no se revuelvan... sea de su agrado y distinta a todas las que hayan leído, un abrazo y un saludo a todas que me escribieron comentarios... no solo ahora que actualice, la chica de la rosa, corazón guerrero y Ranch Montan, todas son muy especiales para mi... la siguiente en actualizar es Prueba de Amor...escríbanme mucho que me encanta leerlas y responderles cuando puedo... seguiré escribiendo hasta subir bien editadas las 155 historias que tengo, sin tantos errores... cada vez trato de mejorar y edito las que no tienen muchos comentarios para darle un plus a esa historia... un abrazo de oso... no las olvido...**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
